Mark XXX - Blue Steel
|B2 = |B3 = }} |image = |based = Derived from Model 08 |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark XXX |codename = Blue Steel |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Enhanced Energy Suit Upgrade |armorcolor = Blue With Silver Plates |height = 6'5" |status = Destroyed |color = #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |equipment = Armor Gauntlet Armor Boots |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Propulsion System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) Retractable Vibranium Blades (Per Arm) Flares |composition = Titanium-Steel Plating |capabilities = Enhanced Energy Output |specialfeats = Energy Redirection System Retractable Vibranium Blades Upgraded Chest RT Advanced Donning System |weightlvl = -- |strengthlvl = -- |predecessor = None (First Version) |successor = Mark XXXI - Piston, Mark XXXIII - Silver Centurion |preceded = Mark XXIX - Fiddler |followed = Mark XXXI - Piston }} The Mark XXX (Mark 30), also known by its codename as "Blue Steel", is a Silver Centurion Suit, and was one of several new Iron Man Armors created by Tony Stark as part of the Iron Legion. The armor was created sometime after the Battle of New York. It was featured in Iron Man 3, and made its debut when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. Armor Design The Mark XXX has blue and silver plates in its armor design, and features a triangular shaped Unibeam together with its chest piece, which follows the shape of the Unibeam. It was designed for energy amplification and redirection, and thus has a distinctive body shape, being angular and polygonal. Its armor plating are not boxy and square like like its predecessors but more sleek and triangular, giving it a sharp, crisp look. Armor Capabilities Since the armor is an earlier form of the Mark XXXIII (Silver Centurion) armor, it has all its capabilities. The Mark XXX has an Enhanced Energy Output that allows it to transfer energy to the various Repulsors in it's system, including the Unibeam. Armor Features Thrusters The Mark XXX has Thrusters equipped to its back. Donning System The Mark XXX, along with all the other newly built Mark suits, uses a more advanced technology that was based off on the Mark VII's technology, which is able to wrap itself around Tony's body, without the aid of robotic arms or any external mechanicals. It can flexibly open itself to allow Tony to enter into the suit and automatically wrap itself around him, anywhere at anytime, much like the Mark XLII's technology and the other newly built Mark suits'. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark XXX is equipped with more powerful repulsors, but uses the standard Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark XXX features a triangular Unibeam in its chest piece, which uses the new and improved Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II. Its Unibeam is in a shape of a trapezoid-like triangle shaped piece, and is surrounded by another batch of triangular plates that make up the whole part of the armor's chest piece. Vibranium Blade As its design is almost completely similar to the Mark XXXIII, the Mark XXX is presumed to also have a Vibranium Blade on its arms. Flares This armor contained numerous infrared flares, another feature common with some of its predecessors Heat seeking missliles History Before Iron Man 3 'The Iron Legion and Creation' Sometime after the Battle of New York, Tony Stark, who was haunted by his near death experience from the event, suffered from post traumatic stress disorder, became paranoid and obsessed with security. Because of this, Stark began working on the Iron Legion, and through its development, created several Iron Man Armors, from the Mark VIII to the Mark XXIX all featuring various designs and purposes. After the Mark XXIX / Fiddler's completion, Stark proceeded to working on his next armor, the Mark XXX. It was presumed that the armor was tested a number of times before it was fully functional and ready for combat. 'Completion and Storage' After completing the armor, Stark stored it in the Hall of Armors Chamber beneath his Malibu House, where all the other previous Iron Man Armors he completed were stored in as well. With Blue Steel's completion, Stark proceeded to work on his next armor, a new type of Centurion suit with faster speed than the older Mark XIX, the Mark XXXI / Piston. Iron Man 3 'Malibu Raid' When Tony's Malibu Mansion was raided, and later destroyed, the Mark XXX along with the rest of the Iron Legion were still stored safely within the Hall of Armors Chamber, as it was left undamaged during the attack. The chamber was still intact, completely sealed, and concealed from view. This was part of Stark's plan, in which the Iron Legion was to be used later after he uncovered the truth behind the Mandarin and A.I.M. 'Activation of the "House Party Protocol"' The Mark XXX was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew out of the Hall of Armors and went towards the Roxxon Oil Rig with the other 35 armors to aid Tony and Rhodey in their confrontation with Aldrich Killian. When the Iron Legion arrived at the rig, the Mark XXX along with all the other armors surrounded the area and it was seen beside the Mark XXXVII (to the left) and beside the Mark XXI (to the right). It attacked the Extremis Soliders after, under Tony's order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures, disable with extreme Prejudice". The armor then starts targeting and attacking the Extremis Soldiers. It fights them off during the ongoing battle with help of the other armors. The armor was presumed to have fought and killed several extremis soldiers during the fight, as it was one of the last 21 armors left standing and succeeded in eliminating the remaining extremis forces with the help of the other Iron Legion armors. The Mark XXX then resumes to flying around the oil rig in the aftermath of the battle. "Clean Slate Protocol" The Mark XXX was then detonated by J.A.R.V.I.S. for fireworks along with the other 20 armors, under the Tony's order of the "Clean Slate Protocol". This was to show Tony's devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. It was the 8th suit to detonate. Other Media Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * The Mark XXX is the 30th suit built Tony Stark, and is the twenty-third suit as part of the Iron Legion. Trivia * Strangely, the Mark XXX is an upgrade to the Mark XXXIII, which was still 3 armors away from being created. **This may imply that the Mark XXX was a prototype of the '''Mark XXXIII that Stark would revisit and turn in to a test bed to further develop the enhanced energy technology.' * The '''Mark XXX is the second armor to feature blue, in it's armor color scheme and design.' * The armor was most likely named "'''Blue Steel" because it has titanium-steel plates and a blue and silver color scheme.' Gallery Photo(48).jpg|The '''Mark XXX, also known as '"Blue Steel", a '''Silver Centurion Suit Upgrade. Photo(102).JPG|The '''Mark XXX in full view. Photo(460).jpg Photo(605).JPG Mark 30.JPG Iron_Man_Armor_MK_XXX_(Earth-199999)_from_Iron_Man_3_(film)_001.jpg|Mark XXX in Iron Man 3 RJNi0Zp.png Helmets-Mark 30.jpg m30.jpg 6112014112351AM_015.jpg 1966826_800949286604405_7898567950864637922_n__72535_zoom.jpg Mark 30~01.JPG Mark 30~02.jpg Mark 30~03.jpg Mark 30.jpg ed7183abb69a188f060bdee092198529.jpg 285c210ccd803e3d93de8e78c11218b4.jpg 0b46ee058a0169bbfdbae482bfaf0bfa.jpg 7eb2acdc93480c268eae3cd9a249a41f.jpg Mark 30.png 3001-500x500~01.jpg References * There are no References to display. External Links * * * ---- Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Legion Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Prototype Suits Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Progress Pages Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol Category:Destroyed Armors